Beast Boy 1
| next = ''Beast Boy'' #2 }} "Nobody's Hero" is the title to the first issue of the ''Beast Boy'' comic book limited series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Geoff Johns and Ben Raab with artwork by Justiniano, who also rendered the cover art illustration. It was inked by Chris Ivy, colored by Jason Wright and lettered by Comicraft. The story was edited by Eddie Berganza with Maureen McTigue as associate editor. Synopsis Garfield Logan returns to Hollywood in the hopes of re-invigorating his television career. He speaks with his agent, but fails to find any good prospects. He then takes a stroll down the Hollywood Walk of Fame and visits the star of his stepmother Rita Farr. Suddenly, an out-of-control bus begins speeding towards him. Gar avoids getting hit, but the incident sparks a frenzy amidst the surrounding pedestrians. They all begin attacking him en masse. Confused, Gar flees the scene as quickly as possible. Taking the advice of his stepfather Steve Dayton, Gar visits a cousin he has never met - Matt Logan. He hopes that his cousin's alleged Hollywood connections might be able to aid him in finding work, but as it turns out, Matt Logan is a total deadbeat. Elsewhere, Beast Boy's old colleague Bette Kane learns that Gar is in town. She grows excited and believes that he is here to re-start Titans West. Bette changes into her (formerly) retired costumed identity of Flamebird. That evening, Gar and Matt sneak into a trendy Hollywood night club. Gar tries to make some contacts, but this too fails. He even winds up getting into a fight with a big bruiser named Magilla. The thug tosses Gar into a mirror and leaves the club. Beast Boy gives chase, but when he exits the club into a back alley he finds Magilla lying (apparently dead) on the ground. Police officers appear on the scene and point their guns at Beast Boy. Appearances * Beast Boy, Garfield Logan * Matt Logan * Flamebird, Bette Kane * Gemini De Mille * Magilla * Doug Right * Lisa Highland * Tim Bender * Vicky Valiant * Aqualad, Garth * Argent, Toni Monetti * Arsenal, Roy Harper * Bumblebee, Karen Beecher * Cyborg, Victor Stone * Donna Troy * Elasti-Girl, Rita Farr * Flash, Wally West * Gnarrk * Golden Eagle, Charley Parker * Herald, Mal Duncan * Lian Harper * Marie Logan * Mark Logan * Mento, Steve Dayton * Negative Man, Larry Trainor * Nightwing, Dick Grayson * Raven, Rachel Roth * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Starfire, Koriand'r * Doom Patrol * Los Angeles Police Department * Teen Titans * Humans * Altered humans :* Shape-shifters * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles :* Hollywood * Policeman's revolver * Bus * Shape-shifting * Superhuman agility Notes & Trivia * The character of Garfield Logan, aka Beast Boy, was created by writer Arnold Drake and artist Bob Brown. He first appeared in ''Doom Patrol'' #99 in November, 1965. * This issue is reprinted in the Teen Titans: Beast Boys & Girls trade paperback collection. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *